The vacation
by fanfictionmakermachine
Summary: Jack and Sally going to vacation to a hotel. Lock, Shock and Barrel find a free ticket to a hotel in a cereal box for 3 persons and they going too. Jack think the best in this vacation is: no trick or treaters. What's will be happening? Read it to knew it
1. Chapter 1

Jack walked into his sitting room. Sally is sitting on the sofa.

-Hi.- He said

-Hi.- She greeted too.

-You wanna hear a good new?

-Yes.

-Well, We are going to vacation to a 5 starred hotel.

-Oh, Jack. Really?

Jack nodded. - Expect it Sally. Just the two of us, nothing work to do and the best: no trick or treaters.

At Lock, Shock and Barrel's treehouse:

-Good morning evrybody.- Barrel greeted his freinds.

Lock and Shock just looked at him with sleepy face.

-Ok!- he walked to the table. - What's for breakfest?

-Death cereal. - answered Lock

-Again?- blated Barrel.

-If you don't like it, eat the box. - Lock said

-Just one word and i do something else with the box. - Barrel said.

-Finish this! - Ordered Shock - Be quiet and eat!

Barrel grabed the cereal box, the milk box, filled up his plate and then something (sure not cereal) fell out from the ceareal box.

-What's this?- Lock asked if he pick it up.

-Is this for eat? - Barrel asked, then Lock beat to his head.

-You're so stupid, is this for read.- Shock said.

-Then read it.

Shock started:

Dear finder. Congratulation to find the free ticket to the Scream hotel for 3 persons. 5 days for completly free, in a 5 starred hotel. The travel, the housing, the food is free too. See you in the Scream hotel. Larry the hotel boss.

-Whoa, a vacation, for free? - asked Lock.

-We can go?- asked Barrel.

-Well, i think we deserve a vacation. We always just complete Oogie's stupid missions. "Lock, Shock, Barrel do that, Lock, Shock, Barrel take it here.

They all laughed.

In the train station:

Jack and Sally are walked in the station. They looking up for they trian.

-This is it.- Said Jack.

On the other side:

-Which of them is ours?- Asked Barrel.

-I found it.- Said Shock.

They was in their cabin: SCREAM HOTEL, HERE WE COME!

Jack and Sally's cabin:

-Belive it Sally This will be a beautyfull vacation. - Jack said.

Sall just smiled and the train is started to go. 


	2. Chapter 2

The train is arrived to the station.

-Here we are. - said Lock.

In Jack and Sally's cabin.

-We're here. - said Jack.

On the platform.

-Let's go Sally. The bus is almost here.

On the other side Barrel tried to jolt out a big suitcase from the carrier rack.

-It's don't coming out out - Blated he.

-I told you to don't put in so many lolipops. - Said Shock. Then all of them grabbed Barrel and pull out the suitcase.

-Well, it's done. - giggled Barrel.

-Hey look! There is the welcoming committee. - siad Lock.

-What are you talking about? - asked Shock. Then she looked at the place where Lock point at. There are a Man who holdin a table with that subtitle: The founder.

-You're right. - Said she. Then they walked over there. Then Barrel dangled the ticket.

-Ahh! You must be the lucky founders Who's have 5 free day in the Scream hotel. - Said the man

-Yes we are:

-Lock!

-Shock!

-Barrel!

-Then come with me.

They comed out from the station and then they found a limousin.

-Wow, that many honor for the founder. - Asked Shock.

-That's right. - smiled the man.

-Oh. I think i'm gonna like this. How about it Lock?

-Oh my! - Said Lock shocked. They sat in and they started to go. On the way Shock picked her head to Lock's shoulders. He's screamed. He tried to slough her off but Shock don't relase him - Barrel my dearest freind off all eternity please help! - Cried he, But Barrel was sleeped. So Lock just cried on the way.

When they arrived they saw the hotel. It was a castle kind building. And it was on a cliff.

-Wow! - surprised Barrel.

-What was that "Wow"? It's a big trash hill. Just one kick and it's crash over. - Said Shock.

-But that's what we like. We are from Halloween town. - Said Barrel.

-Hey that's right. - said Shock and Lock.

Then they went in.

Then The bus is arrived with Jack and Sally.

-Wow. This is great. - Said Jack.

-I don't know Jack. It looks...lame. - said Sally.

-But that's what we like we are from Halloween town. - Said Jack. Then they went in too. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lock, Shock and and barrel look around in the hotel.

-Now then - said the man - please wait here untill i call the boss. - then he walked away.

-I say let's roam a little. - Lock said.

-Are you deaf? - asked Shock. - He said wait here.

-When did we comply with the rules?

-You're right. - said Barrel. Then they walked away. Then Jack and Sally are camed in. They walked to the reception desk.- Hello. - said Jack. - I enganed a room for name Skellington.

-Oh yeah, please follow me. - Then Jack and Sally followed the receptionist to the elevator.

Lock, Shock and Barrel are walked in a long corridor. - Hey Barrel, look! - shouted Shock.

-What is that?

-Oh, i don't know what was that, but i think you can find it.- then Barrel runned away to find the...something.

-Haha! - laughed Lock. - What a loser. But why did you send him? - Shock grined evely. - I want to be alone with you.

-Oh no! - screamed Lock and tried to run away, but Shock got him, pushed him to the wall, lunged forward and...

-Hey you are the finders, aren't you? - heard it suddenly. They lokked up and they saw their man with another one. - But why don't you stayed there as i told you.

-Well...you know...eh. - faltered both of them.

-There was nothing.- Barrel appeared suddenly. - Hello. - he said to the two men.

-Anyway, welcome here. I'm Larry the hotel boss. - He said and shook hands with the trio.

-I'am Lock. - said Lock - She's Shock, and he is Barrel.

-Well if you show me the ticket i can lead you to your rooms. - Barrel gave him the ticket. - Well, follow me then. - Larry lead them to their room.- Well, here we are. Please enjoy yourself in here. - he said and left. - Ah, this is...nice - said Shock as they opened to the sitting room. There was spider webs and dust all around. - I don't want to see the bathroom. - said Barrel. He was completly right. There was mud on the walls and the floor was wet and there was some cockroaches too. - What do you think the charwoman went to grass for how many years? - asked Lock. - Well, i think for 900-1000 years. - answered Shock. They opened to the bedroom with closed eyes and opened them slowly, slowly...the three bed was webbed and dusted too. Barrel sweeped down a spider from a bed and said - This is mine. - Lock and Shock are jumped up for their bed too.- Five starred, eh. That was a big jazz. - blated Lock.

-Here we are. - said the receptionist to Jack and Sally. - Please enjoy yourself in our hotel. - he said and left. Jack and Sally are opened in and they wasn't so smiiten with the sight. - Jack, you have been sold. - said Sally.


End file.
